Wild (W) One Hundred
by musicgirl97
Summary: Series of One-Shots, all 100 words exactly... *smiley face* CH 39-40 TEA FOR TWO AND WEDDING BELLS Prompt/Ideas/Requests Most Welcome ;D Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart and for all of the chapters to come I do not own!**

* * *

_**# 1: Night of Engagement.**_

* * *

They shared a bed every night and had done so since they had announced that they were together but tonight was different. Tonight Danny was going to be going sleep with his fiancée, Alice, the one who had made him whole again.

She had fixed his broken, heart, made him whole and then slowly ran off with it again, until he had asked her to marry him. She was beautiful and she belonged to him now, in the same way as he now belonged to Alice.

Alice walked into the bedroom, wearing his shirt again, and cuddled up to him…

* * *

**Well there is the first one, Reviews are most welcome, and prompts/ideas/requests are definitely welcome, as I may run out of ideas and it is my mission to make it to 100**

**-musicgirl97**


	2. Chapter 2

_**# 2: Going to be Godparents**_

* * *

Nomsa had told Alice that she had heard that she and Danny were going to be the godparents of Fatani and Buhle's child. When she'd heard this there was something that bubbled in the pit of her stomach and it took her a while to work out what it was.

She was broody; she felt the same way she did before she got pregnant with Charlotte. She and Danny had not been married long but it was something that they had both spoken about, something that they both wanted eventually.

Maybe this was just a kick in the right direction?

* * *

**=) Reviews and prompts/requests welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**# 3: Anniversary**_

**Thanks to Cloloveswah…this is for you!**

* * *

Alice Smiled as she walked out of Leopards Den. Danny was standing with a giraffe, her giraffe on the lawn just outside the house.

She walked out onto the lawn to meet him and her giraffe. 'Morning my boys' She said cheerfully as she kissed Danny and scratched her giraffe's nose.

'Morning Alice, beautiful day isn't it? Sun I s shining and I am with you.' He said.

'Yes, I am with you and today marks five years since this guy brought us together.' Alice said to Danny, staring deep into his eyes, standing in front of by Alice's Giraffe.

* * *

**TA DA! Did you like?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**# 4: In an Operation**_

* * *

'Alice could you please pass me…' Danny said, but Alice cut him off.

'It's beside you Danny, I put there already.' Alice said as she smiled at her husband. She knew he was going to ask for the clamp when they got to this stage of the operation and literally moments before he asked she had placed it there.

For the lovers, when it came to each other there was a six sense to them both. They could read each other like and open book even if it was closed. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

* * *

**4 down 96 to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**# 5: Vanessa**_

**Thanks for the reviews; to wahfan59: I have some other one already written but I will write the ones you suggested to me, thanks.**

* * *

Danny looked at a picture of New Year's Day. It was the first one since He and Alice had gotten together. Danny and Vanessa had only just reconciled at that stage and they were standing side by side, Danny's hand in Alice's.

Danny smiled as he looked at the photo, thinking of what might have been if he had not gone to Alice in the copy that day. He would have not adopted Charlie and he would have never have had Robbie, or the new baby that He and Alice were expecting now. All of this happened because of Vanessa.

* * *

**I just love Danny! Please Review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_# 6: Baby_**

* * *

**A continuation of 'Vanessa.'**

* * *

Danny looked down and smiled at his two girls. Alice was lying on the hospital bed, sleeping from sheer exhaustion. Beside her was their new baby, Stephanie. She was not supposed to have been born for another two months and was already causing trouble like Alice.

Danny smiled, in every way Stephanie resembled Alice, she was feisty already and she even looked like Alice. All except for one thing; Stephanie had blonde hair like Danny.

Danny looked at his two sleeping girls and thought of his other girls too, how she loved Stephanie as much as Rosie, Charlotte and Liv.

* * *

**Aww, Ideas and Prompts most welcome! Also happy to do very mini crossovers, provided I know the other half!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_# 7: Tula_**

* * *

Alice POV

[X]

Tula had walked up to me, Danny by her side. She had grown so much since I had first moved to Leopards Den; we had gotten her adopted and now a few years later she was growing up. But she had made a mess of the place after Peeter's started to blow up the land. She had been what had forced me to tell everyone about the baby.

I had been scared but as Danny walked towards me with Tula I felt calmer. I don't know what it was but suddenly I knew that Danny would make everything be ok.

* * *

**Please Review =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_# 8: Happy_**

* * *

**Thanks for you reviews, ****_you_**** make me happy**

* * *

Danny had been sitting with Bobbie, singing when Alice walked round the corner. Danny did this all the time but as Alice listened she realised that this time was different.

'If you happy and you know it' Danny sang with Bobbie. Danny smiled at young Bobbie.

Then Bobbie asked 'Daddy, what makes people happy?'

'Well Bobbie different things make you happy.' Danny said a smile on his face.

'Daddy what makes you happy?' Bobbie asked heartedly.

'Your Mummy makes me happy, Bobbie.'

Alice was still listening and a tear rolled down her face as she listened to Danny and Bobbie.

* * *

**This was inspired by a children's show called ****_Play School._**** They sing this song.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_# 9: Birthday_**

* * *

Alice sat on the couch with her Daughter. It was her twelfth birthday today and Alice had wanted to give her something special, meaningful and she knew exactly what.

'Charlotte, this bracelet was given to me by my mum when I turned twelve and by her mum at the same age.' Alice said as she handed a gold locket bracelet to her daughter. A tear rolled down Alice's cheek as she thought of how proud Charlie made her.

'Mum, it's beautiful, now even when I am away from you we will always be together.' Charlie said as she hugged Alice.

* * *

**Semi-Based on real experience, hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_# 10: Valentine's Day_**

* * *

**Prompt for wahfan59…Hope it does justice**

* * *

Danny looked at the Calendar. Today was Valentine's Day and he had a surprise for Alice. It was the first year that they had been together and he wanted it to be prefect. He had placed a chocolate heart on the end of her bed with a small note. He had told her how he felt the day that she had turned up to Leopards Den.

Then throughout the day he planned to give her more notes. He had one for every day that they had been together. They all ended the same though, saying 'I love you Alice Collins.'

* * *

**Wahfan59 I hope you liked it. :-D**


	11. Chapter 11

**_# 11: Discovery_**

* * *

**Prompt from DanH2010.**

* * *

It was incredible how one little word could change everything. She felt different from when it was Bobby she was surer of herself now. And Danny would be a big help but he had no idea.

Alice walked down to the hospital where she knew Danny would be, and sure enough he was.

She walked up to him, her mind wondering how she would go about it. 'Danny, I need to tell you something.'

'What Alice, are you okay?' He asked.

'Danny...I'm Pregnant again.' Alice said, but her voice was smothered as Danny embraced Alice in a immense heartfelt hug.

* * *

**DanH2010 and everyone else I hope you liked it =P**


	12. Chapter 12

**_# 12: Crazy Love_**

* * *

**Prompt from DanH2010, going to be in three parts.**

**Charlotte's POV**

* * *

'Is there anything about Leopards Den that your mother does not like?' Danny asked me.

I smiled and looked over at Rosie. I loved Danny and Rosie and everyone else and I didn't want to go. But if mum thought that Danny was pigheaded and stubborn in the mornings and I could not let her leave.

I leant over and whispered what she did not like into Danny's ear and I giggle at his reaction. I knew if anyone was going to be able to get mum to stay it was Danny. After all he made her stay once before.

* * *

**Part 2 will be up soon!**

**For those of you who are following my other story 'Wild at Heart' I apologise now because I have not updated in a long time, I am not happy with the chapter I have written but I am almost there so I hope it will be up soon ;)**

**Also thanks for the reviews, you rock this world!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_# 13: Crazy Love Part 2_**

* * *

Alice sat in her room in Mara, suitcases sitting packed on her bed. Danny could be so _pigheaded _sometimes. And he wanted to get involved with her life so much.

Or at least that was what she had told herself but she knew it was not true. He was so stubborn and he just wanted to be with her, which was why the cases were still packed.

She looked around as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. 'I will love you not matter what Danny.'

* * *

**Watch this story for Part 3 coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_# 14: Crazy Love Part 3:_**

* * *

'I do' Alice had said.

The man who was marrying them said 'You may kiss the bride.' And Danny needed no more instruction and did exactly as he was told and rather heatedly too.

Alice smiled when they broke apart. Danny was stubborn, pigheaded, if that was even a word, grumpy in the morning and defensive about Leopards Den and he was constantly there, sometimes being a bit annoying too.

But he was kind and supportive of her, and she loved him, and all of those things that he did just made her more crazily in love with her husband.

* * *

**There we go, it was all good in the end J I just wanted to thank DanH2010 for the prompt, she gave part 2 but then that inspired all three so thanks. Also thanks to all the people who are reading this…you are amazing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_#15: Starry Night_**

* * *

The stars were shining brightly in the clear night sky, the gentle moonlight breeze blowing in the window as Danny lent out.

So much had happened in the last few days and as he looked up into the heavens he could not help but think about his father. Danny had finally reconciled with father and then he had slipped through his fingers, slipped into the next life.

Danny smiled at what Dup had said to Robert 'Put one in the fridge for me.' Trust Dup to say something like that. Danny let out a small laugh as he looked heavenward.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it came to me after 6.1 =P**


	16. Chapter 16

**_# 16: Africa_**

* * *

Alice sighed as she looked out the window. Outside the sky was grey and the clouds were spilling out water. As much as she wanted to be in Africa with Danny, she had to be in the UK with Rowan.

But Africa was so much happier, livelier, just more. It was her home, and had been the place where she had met Danny.

Alice smiled as she remembered one time when it rained in Africa; it had been the making of her and Danny. 'I promise I will come back to Africa and to you Danny where there's no rain.'

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews you are amazing =P**


	17. Chapter 17

**_# 17: Vacation_**

* * *

The last time he had tried to take Alice on a vacation it had had horrific consequences. Now years later as he drove to the airport with his wife he thought about those words she had said to him, seemingly a joke but something that they had both taken very seriously.

'Alice you are ok going on holiday right?' He asked, unsure of how she felt on this matter.

'There is no way Mr Trevanion that I am missing my honeymoon, no matter how terrible our last holiday was.' She said, determined to make sure this honeymoon was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews…**


	18. Chapter 18

**_# 18: England_**

* * *

England had been the place of his birth, where he had grown up, gotten married, buried him wife and gotten married again. It held so many memories for him he realised as he walked through the streets, the streets he used to love.

On his short visit to his brother in law he had realised one thing about England. It was no longer his home anymore; despite how long he had lived there. 'It's different to Africa.' He said to Alice.

* * *

Alice looked over at him. 'As long as we are together Mr Trevanion it is good enough for me.'

**Ta Da!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_# 19: Home_**

* * *

**Continued a bit from England**

* * *

As the plane touched down on the dusty African soil Liv looked around. England had been her home too for so long but now Africa was where her heart lay. It was where she had grown and blossomed and she was happy to be back.

She tuned to Danny and looked at him, knowing he felt the same. 'It's good to be home.' Liv said as she wrapped her arms around him.

'Almost,' his voice cracking 'It's almost home, Alice is not here, until then it's just not the same.' Danny looked at the sky murmuring words to his wife.

* * *

**Yay, another one down, this is more difficult than I thought =P**


	20. Chapter 20

**_# 20: Message_**

**Set around 5.4**

Alice looked around the house, but Danny was nowhere to be seen. She walked down to the clinic to find Charlotte there but no Danny, and no Dup even.

'Charlotte do you know where Danny is?' She asked her little girl.

'No, but he said to give you a message.' She said. 'He said to tell you that he has gone out shopping with Dup and that he will be back later.' Charlotte looked at her mother who was looking confused. Danny, let alone Dup never went shopping. What could they possibly want that involved going to the shops together.

**Ta Da =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**_# 21: We Meet Again _**

**Part 1:**

* * *

Dup smiled as he looked up into the sky. 'Remember when I told you to put a cold one in the fridge for me? Well now would be a good time to that.' Dup said. It would appear that it was to no one in particular but Dup knew better. He was speaking to Robert Trevanion, they were about to meet again.

[x]

Robert Trevanion stood there and looked into the distance and smiled when he saw Dup. 'Here Dup, I took the liberty of bringing it cold to you.'

Dup smiled, beer was going to make this place bearable.

* * *

**Special thanks to DanH2010 for the idea.**


	22. Chapter 22

**_# 22: We Meet Again_**

**Part 2:**

* * *

Dup smiled down on Leopards Den, smiling at little Bobby who was not so little anymore, his namesake sitting beside him. Danny was walking with his sons hand in his as they walked out into the bush. The bush had been where Danny's son Evan had found himself, but now Dup knew it was a place Danny could find him, find his best friend. Not a single day went by when Dup did not watch Danny.

'It is ok; you are in his heart and in the bush.' Robert said and Dup looked at him, knowing Danny's father was right.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**_# 23: You've Given Me Nothing_**

* * *

Alice looked into his eyes; they were different to the ones that she had seen in previous days and weeks. When she had been kissed by Martin, their relationship had gone from being strained to strain and anguished.

He had given her nothing, no love, no comfort when she needed it most, and it had broken her heart.

But today when they had been reunited after their trip that went wrong. Something on that trip had changed him; it was visible in his eyes and in his heart. Her Danny was back, and he was giving her everything she needed.

* * *

**Guess What? Has anyone out there seen Little Shop of Horrors? Well my school is doing it this year and I am listening to 'Grow for Me.' and that is where it came from, one of the lines is 'You've given me nothing.'**


	24. Chapter 24

**_# 24: Movies:_**

**Set in my universe where they have Stephanie (little baby)**

* * *

It had been a while since Danny had taken his oldest daughter to the movies, she was married now. The same thing applied to his second oldest daughter. She worked at the local bar. But he had never really taken his second youngest daughter to the movies, it was harder in Africa, but not impossible he was doing it today.

Charlotte walked out of her room and smiled at Danny, ready for her daddy daughter date. 'Ready to do to the movies Dad?'

Danny smiled at her and held out his arm, and they walked out the door arms linked.

* * *

**So it's really hard to articulate what you want to say in 100 words exactly…=P**


	25. Chapter 25

**_# 25: Socks on the floor_**

**Quarter of the way…this is exciting**

* * *

Alice walked into the lounge and laughed as she saw some socks on the floor, two in particular. One of them was Danny's sock, but there was only one. Lying beside it was a smaller sock, much smaller and it was bright blue with a train on it. It was Bobby's sock. It looked strange but then Bobby came running in and grabbed them both and ran off.

Alice followed their son into her room where Danny was reading some papers. 'Daddy, please can we play puppets again.' Alice giggled and walked away, Bobby loved to play puppets with Danny.


	26. Chapter 26

**_# 26: Bobby_**

* * *

Danny had four children, most of them not biological but he loved them all the same. But he never saw them as a baby, never got to watch them grow.

Now he was in Africa and his new baby Bobby was in the UK and he had turned around and left him and his wife in the UK. He was going to miss some of the best parts of his baby's life if he didn't get there soon he was going to miss more of it. 'Bobby, I will be there for you, I promise. Not matter now far apart.'


	27. Chapter 27

**_# 27: Charlotte_**

* * *

Today had been the party to celebrate Evan's return but something bigger had been playing on Danny's mind. Charlotte had called him 'Dad'. It was something so small but it made Danny feel protective of the little girl. He felt this sudden immense love for this little girl who he hardly knew.

He wanted them her and Alice to stay at Leopards Den. She would add so much to Leopards Den; it would be good to have a child around to brighten things up again, something that was missed. Charlotte was like a ray on sunlight in his dark world.


	28. Chapter 28

**_# 28: End Of My Road_**

Dup looked up into the sky, wondering what was going to happen. One last adventure was all he hand wanted, to bring his family back together before he hit the end of his road.

But now he was about to get into a plan, something he was scared of, so much that he had never done it before.

He looked into the plan, the back up at the sky, it was rickety and Dup promised himself, that as soon as this adventure was over, the only other time he was going to go into the sky was when he died.


	29. Chapter 29

**_# 29: I'll be There Part 1_**

* * *

**Thanks to mirandahartfan3…your review made me smile, after none for a while it was nice of you to review, so here is the beginning of my little story for you about Rosie an Max…bear with me as I have never done them before, I hope I don't butcher it ;)**

* * *

Since Max had gotten on one knee and proposed to Rosie she had never felt so alone. He had promised her that he would always be there for her and she had believed him.

But then when he had taken back the ring Rosie had felt like half of her heart was gone. Feeling alone she remembered that promise 'I will always be there for you Rosie Trevanion, nothing will ever take me away.' He had said. Rosie had stared into his big eyes and foolishly believed him. Now he was gone, the ring also and Jana was gone too.

* * *

**Bear with me please, it is not over yet.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_# 30: I'll be There Part 2_**

Max walked up the driveway of Leopards Den wondering how the next few minutes would unfold. He had promised he would never leave her and he had carelessly made it look like he had left her.

He saw Rosie as he neared the house and sighed, crossing his fingers and walking up to her. 'Rosie, I said I would never leave you and that's still true. So we can make your future the way we want it to be together, just don't leave me.' After saying this he stepped aside with a new wedding gift for Rosie, Jana the Cheetah.

**There are 2 more, still to come so please stick it out ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**_# 31: I'll be There Part 3_**

Rosie cried in her bedroom. It was really happening to her, her husband was leaving her after all they had been through together. At the time it had all seemed like a good idea, but now everything was wrong. Nothing was the way it should be, the two halves of her heart had been split because Max still held the other.

But if a divorce was what Max wanted Rosie would give it to him. But out of all of this the worst thing for Rosie was that he had broken his promise to her; He was leaving Rosie forever.


	32. Chapter 32

**_# 32: I'll be There Part 4_**

Max knocked on Rosie's door, praying in his heart that she would open it. Leaving her was the stupidest thing he could ever do and now he had to make it right.

When Rosie opened everything he had wanted to say to Rosie went out the window. He took a step forwards and claimed her lips with his own before stepping back. 'Rosie I am so sorry, we can't get a divorce. Actions speak louder than words and I hope that spoke to you like it did to me.'

Rosie smiled at him before speaking to him though similar actions.

**Well I hope that you liked it, mirandahartfan3, thanks for the prompt, leave a word or scenario prompt if you want more Rosie and Max, to others who have left prompts that I have not done, watch this space as the next one to get uploaded may be yours!**

**Oh and pretty please review ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**_# 33: Tracking_**

**Prompt from DanH2010, thanks this is for you…feel free to leave a prompt…one third of the way this chapter…**

* * *

Evan walked through the bush, with Danny not far behind him. 'She came though her, you can see where the grass is pushed aside.'

Danny smiled 'Thanks Evan, don't know who I would find this little girl without out you.' They were tracking a zebra foal that had been spotted by a Ranger from Mara. Danny smiled as he continued to follow Evan, as he tracked the little foal. Dup would have been so proud to watch Evan track an animal though the bush just like he used to do. Dup was still around; his lasting legacy remained in Evan.

* * *

**Ta Da…**


	34. Chapter 34

**_# 34: Bonding_**

**Prompt from DanH2010, thanks**

'Danny,' Charlotte asked 'can I talk to you.'

Danny looked up from cleaning the operating table in the clinic 'Sure what is it?'

Charlotte looked at the floor, unsure how to talk about this. 'Danny, now that you are my dad, I was wondering what dads do.'

Danny's heart melted. 'Well Charlotte Dad's look after their little girls and protect them from anything, they talk to them and love them.' Danny said.

'Thanks Danny, or Dad, it's just that I have never had a dad before.'

'Well, I'm now am your dad forever, now and it's not going to change.'


	35. Chapter 35

**_# 35: Family_**

**For mirandahartfan3, and all the Rax Lovers out there**

* * *

Everything had seemed perfect Max thought, he and Rosie made the perfect couple, and their lives were complete because of each other.

But now as Max stood watch over a cradle he smiled down at the baby that lay within. The perfect combination of him and his wife in one beautiful baby boy. They had decided to call their son Alexander, so Max stood watch over him and his beautiful sleeping wife.

It was in these moments, in the peace and stillness that Max realised, had he gone through and divorced Rosie, his dreams would not have come true today.

* * *

**This ficlet is dedicated to a friend of mine, her name is Taryn and her husband Cam (bear in mind, that I also know nothing about babies as I am only 16) who had their first child today, a little boy who remains nameless at this point in time, may he bring you happiness, although they will never see this…anyway, sorry but I just had to add it in, that this was the inspiration.**


	36. Chapter 36

**_#36: Half_**

**This is for wildatheartfan and all other Rax fans**

Rosie looked out the window and smiled down at the ring on her finger, a ring from Max the other half of her hole. At the moment it was just their little secret, it was something that they shared that no one else knew about, something that made her smile, he made her smile.

As she continued to gaze out her window she missed Max walk into her room. 'Hello, I've missed you.' He said, placing one hand on his heart.

Rosie walked over to him and placed her head on his chest and began to listen to his heart.

**Ta Da**


	37. Chapter 37

**_# 37: Pint of Bitter_**

**Prompt from DanH2010, I hope I do it justice for you (in 100 words of course)**

Danny jittery Dup by the elbow and walked him through the airport. Danny and Dup had flown to London to meet Caroline and Alice for a holiday. The girls had gone a few days early and were already in the UK so I had been down to Danny to get Dup on the plane.

Danny turned to Dup 'C'mon Dup, there are loads of good things here.'

Dup just looked at him, not pleased by his surroundings. 'Oh, yeah Trevanion – like what?' He questioned.

A wicked glint in Danny's eye became visible. 'That pint of bitter that I promised you.'

**Bear in mind, I know nothing about alcohol, I don't drink and I am underage…so I decided to just do this bit**


	38. Chapter 38

**_# 38: Storm_**

**For DanH2010, thanks for the prompt**

Danny placed his arm around Alice and kissed her grey hair. The rain battered against the window and they were safely inside. 'Danny, do you remember the first storm, just after I came to Leopards Den?' Alice asked.

'How could I forget? It was what brought us together.' Danny said, and the continued 'And since then it has brought us many, many years of happiness.'

'But I don't ever want to be in one again, we're too old for that now.' Alice sighed. But she could not help of thinking of what that storm had done for her and Danny.

**Hope you like, and just to clarify, they are old here (in case the grey hair did not give it away)**


	39. Chapter 39

**_# 39: Tea for Two_**

**A request from Guest, who has been there, or they have through it all, I don't know how many of you there are but thanks.**

Alice smiled as she looked in the mirror. Tonight Danny was taking her out for dinner, to an unnamed restaurant and she wanted to make sure that she was ready and dressed.

She flicked her lilac dress, her black hair braided around into a flower at the base of her neck. Satisfied with how she looked she turned to walk out the door when she saw something was blocking her way.

'Have I ever told you Mrs Trevanion that you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on?' the obstacle said stepping forward embracing her in his arms.

**Well, I hope you liked it ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**_# 40: Wedding Bells_**

Danny watched his daughter from a distance, as a tear rolled down his check. His baby girl was married now, and not really a baby anymore.

He looked towards the Heavens where he knew his wife was watching. 'I did the best I could Miranda. I know he is right for her, he'll take care of her.' Danny said.

Rosie and Max were happy together. But they were together now and she would be leaving him soon. She would go off into the big world with her husband. But in spite of all this, she would always be his baby.

**I have decided that I loved conjunction words ;)**


End file.
